Winter Remembrance
by sheraiah
Summary: Written for the ThranduilLoversAnon Yahoo group's Christmas challenge. A winter's tale from Mirkwood. COMPLETE


Title: Winter Remembrance

Author: sheraiah

Rating: G

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Tolkien. No monetary profit is being made from this story.

Warnings: fluff and very cute elflings

Spoilers: my stories, LOTR, and The Silm

Beta:

Dedication: to the members of ThranduilLoversAnon Yahoo Group

*********************************************************************************************

Thranduil stepped into the warmth of the Great Hall shaking the last of the snow from his hair. The Hall was decorated with garlands of pine boughs and bright red winter berries, twined with white silk ribbons. The tantalizingly spicy smell of mulled wine and cider reached his nose and he grinned, glad to be home again. A moment later, warm lips touched his cheek and a mug was pressed into his hand. 

"Welcome home, ion-nin. I knew that you would want some wine as soon as you smelled it." His Naneth chuckled and patted his cheek fondly before sweeping away to check on the food preparation for the Winter Festival. Thranduil shook his head, laughing, and continued into the Hall to his Adar's side. Oropher was standing on the massive table, stringing garland through the candelabra that hung from the ceiling at the table's center.

"Mae Govannen, Adar. I see that Naneth has you working as hard as when I left." He grinned up at his father, who chuckled in return.

"She is determined to follow every aspect of Silvan tradition in this festival. While I agree wholeheartedly, I had not planned on being drafted into decorating my own Hall. You wait, Thranduil, when you bond you will find that you can deny your wife nothing. It is simply not possible," Oropher grumbled good-naturedly as he tied off the last piece of pine bough to the candelabra. "Let us escape to my study while she is still occupied in the kitchens. I wish to hear a full report from you of your errand." He dropped down lightly from the table to land at his son's side and draped an arm across Thranduil's shoulders, steering him toward the study.

Once they were safely ensconced in Oropher's study, refilled mugs of mulled wine in hand, Thranduil related the success of his errand to trade for provisions with the human settlers who lived just outside Greenwood. The humans had been more than happy to trade with the elves and future mutual trade had been discussed. Thranduil leaned back in the comfortable chair, basking in his father's approval, as they turned their conversation to more mundane subjects. A blond haired miniature whirlwind hit him in the chest a moment later, almost knocking the wind out of him. Automatically, his hands grabbed the wriggling missile and began to mercilessly tickle small ribs.

"Lorithil, you are going to break my ribs one day doing that! Besides, you might have broken the present that I brought you." Thranduil lifted his brother and settled him in his lap, hugging the elfling and kissing his forehead.

"What present? Did I break it?" Lorithil's lower lip wobbled, stilling when Thranduil grinned at him.

"No, but you might have if you had hit me a bit lower. Of course, you would have injured other things too in that case, so I am doubly glad that you hit me higher." Their Adar stifled a chuckle at that, and he and Thranduil traded an amused glance over the elfling's head. "Here is your present, bratling," He tousled the elfling's hair and pulled a fabric wrapped package from his belt pouch.

Lorithil unwrapped the package with exaggerated care to reveal the carved figure of a stag and a cheesecloth bag filled with brightly colored confections shaped like ribbons. He whooped with delight and flung his arms around his brother's neck.

"Thank you, Thranduil! It will go with the doe that you carved for me and the wolves will chase them, but my deer will be too swift to be caught! What is this?" he asked, lifting the bag.

"I was told by the baker that the humans make these for their children during their Winter Festival. I tried one and they are quite good. I thought you might like them, too." Thranduil tweaked his brother's ear and the elfling swatted his hand away. Lorithil untied the top of the bag and drew out one red, green, gold, and white piece.

"It looks like an elleth's hair ribbon," he commented before popping it into his mouth. Thranduil laughed.

"Yes, that is what I thought as well, but it tastes better than a ribbon, does it not?" He watched his brother's face, amused, as the elfling rolled the candy around on his tongue. Lorithil nodded vigorously, obviously enjoying the treat. He tucked it into his cheek like a squirrel and settling back into his brother's embrace began to chatter like one as well, filling Thranduil in on all the events since his departure.

*********************************************************************************************

"My Lord?"

Thranduil shook himself out of his memories at Luinloth's inquiry. Glancing over at his assistant he smiled, reassuring the known worrier.

"I take it that the provisioning party has returned?" At Luinloth's affirmation he continued, "Did they get the items I wanted for Legolas?"

"Yes, my Lord, and much more besides. I know that we spoil him, but we cannot help it and he seems to take no harm from it." Luinloth grinned unrepentantly, handing Thranduil a fabric wrapped package.

"Nay, I know. He has his Naneth's good nature." His face clouded for a moment, then cleared. "How is the food preparation proceeding?" he asked Luinloth as they made their way toward the Great Hall listening with half an ear to his assistant's reply, his mind still far in the past. The sound of giggling as they neared the Hall brought him from his reverie. Luinloth chuckled fondly and opened the door for his king.

The elfling was hopping from flagstone to flagstone across the floor, nimbly avoiding both cracks and boughs of pine garland. A crown of holly graced his small, blond head and his cheeks were flushed with laughter and excitement. The elves involved in decorating the Hall laughed indulgently at their prince's antics. He caught sight of his father and abandoned his game to race across the room and vault into Thranduil's arms.

"Ada! Did you see all the wonderful things the provisionary brought back? This will be the best feast ever!" Thranduil chuckled and kissed the elfling's forehead.

"Of course that would have nothing to do with the fact that it is the first one that you are old enough to attend, now would it?" Legolas hugged him tightly and Thranduil returned the embrace, feeling the last of his melancholy slip away. "I have something for you, ion-nin." He grinned at the look of surprised anticipation that Legolas threw him and handed the package to the elfling. Legolas unwrapped it, careful not to spill the contents onto the floor. His mouth formed an 'O' of surprise.

"Ada, thank you! This wolf will go with the animals that Elladan and Elrohir carved for me. But, Ada, what is this?" He held up a cheesecloth bag. Thranduil smiled at him as he replied.

"Why do you not open it and find out?" Legolas untied the string holding the bag closed to reveal the brightly colored candy.

"It looks like Arwen's ribbons," he commented, sniffing it. Thranduil stifled a chuckle.

"Aye, it does, but no ribbon ever tasted this good. Try one." The elfling selected a red and green piece, popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened in delight at the minty flavor and he smiled. 

Legolas selected another piece and held it out to his father, a muffled giggle escaping him when Thranduil allowed him to place it in his mouth. Father and son wrinkled their noses at each other and touched foreheads as they worked the candy in their mouths. Legolas rested his head on his Adar's shoulder and Thranduil walked over to stare out the large window carved into the stone wall. Snow blanketed the landscape outside, turning the gardens into a wonderland of sparkling white. Glancing down at his son, Thranduil found himself echoing the elfling's earlier statement. This would indeed be the best feast ever.


End file.
